


If you really, really want to be my friend Give me the look of love, not jealousy

by GiulyKira



Series: Fills per il p0rn fest 9 [2]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, mentioned David Bowie, mentioned Waddy Wachtel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiulyKira/pseuds/GiulyKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checchè se ne dica, la gelosia tra Mick e Keith non è unilaterale e può riservare dei vantaggi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you really, really want to be my friend Give me the look of love, not jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un autofill per il prompt RPF The Rolling Stones, Keith Richards/Mick Jagger, Mick was very jealous of me having other male friends del p0rn fest #9, mi sono rassegnata alla penuria di lavori su questo pairing, me li devo scrivere da sola.
> 
> E' tutto frutto della mia fantasia, non è mai successo, se c'è qualcuno nello staff degli RS che legge italiano e bazzica AO3 non mi denunciate, etc. etc.

“La devi smettere!” Keith era entrato nella camera di Mick, sbattendo forte la porta dietro di se’, Mick sospirò guardando sconsolato il suo libro, conosceva quello sguardo e sapeva che Keith non sarebbe andato via ignorandolo, per oggi, aveva smesso di leggere.

“Di fare cosa?” Mick si mise il più comodo possibile sul letto, si era ripromesso di non reagire più alle provocazioni di Keith.

“Waddy mi ha detto che gli hai intimato di smetterla di bere con me o di andarsene, chi credi di essere?” Keith si stava visibilmente innervosendo ogni minuto di più ma Mick era determinato a rimanere calmo, con espressione indifferente rispose “Mick Jagger” e Keith… semplicemente scoppiò  
“Sei la solita puttana gelosa! Posso avere altri amici oltre a te, sai, sto cominciando a non sopportarti più di nuovo, cazzo!”  
Mick saltò giù dal letto, i propositi di calma dimenticati “IO? io sono la puttana gelosa? Tu hai preso come un affronto personale il fatto che io abbia voluto fare qualcosa al di fuori degli Stones, cazzo, tutti gli altri hanno fatto un album solista prima di me e solo con me hai dovuto fare un fottutissimo dramma, per lo più, pubblico e non pensare che non sappia cosa cazzo dici di David e me!”

Mick, che si era sempre di più avvicinato a Keith mentre urlava, si fermò a pochi centimetri da Keith e sibilò “sono io l’unico geloso?”  
Keith, per tutta risposta, lo attirò a se’ e gli morse il labbro afferrandogli i polsi e sbattendolo contro il muro, continuarono più a mordersi che a baciarsi mentre si slacciavano le camicie.  
Mick li trascinò sul pavimento, Keith continuò a lasciargli segni rossi sul collo e il petto mentre Mick aprì la patta ad entrambi.  
I loro bacini si incontrarono ripetutamente, strappando ad entrambi dei gemiti di piacere, Mick, mentre Keith gli tirava i capelli, si strinse a lui e gli graffiò la schiena sorridendo del mugolio di dolore misto a piacere dell’altro e spostò una mano toccando se’ stesso e il chitarrista, il rumore del loro orgasmo soffocato da un altro bacio.

Dopo qualche momento in cui ripresero fiato, Mick si alzò, Keith, insonnolito, gli chiese dove stesse andando.  
“A letto, dai, vieni, non vorrai dormire di nuovo per terra” Mick si mise sotto le coperte e pulì la mano sporca sul copriletto mentre Keith lo raggiungeva.  
“....Dirò a Waddy di andarsene se ti da’ così fastidio”.  
Mick sorrise e gli accarezzò il braccio “Grazie, non è che mi da’ _così_ fastidio ma siamo di nuovo in tour dopo tanto tempo, tu sei sempre ubriaco con questo tizio e…Keith? Non vedo David da mesi”.

Si addormentarono sorridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Lo Waddy citato è Waddy Wachtel, chitarrista del gruppo di supporto dei progetti solisti di Keith, gli X-pensive Winos, ma non ho idea se ha raggiunto gli Stones in tour, David è David Bowie e il titolo è tratto dalla canzone dei Rolling Stones "If You Really Want To Be My Friend".


End file.
